slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay; The First
Welcome to The First Roleplay, that is currently being hosted by Sheep Slime. This roleplay is mainly open world to allow any possibilities to happen while roleplaying and is not just restricted, but still has a plot to keep it going.' Rules * Your OC must not be a candidate for deletion. * Your OC must not be a planned character and already have a page. * You must have rights to use any ocs you use in rp. (duh) * You don't have to ask to join (hence, you're invited). * You can join at any time, even at the end. * Any future rules will be added here. Members To join, follow all rules above, and if your character follows all rules, go ahead and add yourself into the roleplay! (Remember to provide link) * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak ** Temm * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * MixieRoast ** Blayze ** Aric Silver ** Signum * DanceyKitty ** Dancey ** Darky (Dark Dancey) * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Clarence & Pete ** Blaster Summary Once upon a time, long long ago, was a ranch. Ranchers, slimes, largos, tarrs... everything in order. Everything, though, would soon become bland, as every single slime had the same personality, over and over. Atleast, until a new Roleplay Wikia was born. The genesis of characters emerged, and suddenly, everything was more fun. Your own adventure, accompanied by friends, where you're only limited by imagination (and a few set rules to make sure nothing is explicit)! But, what if there were no adventures at the time? That's why, soon... Mysterious purple flowers grew in the midst of many areas, sucking life from the ground that their roots reached to. Even the Glass Desert and the Dry Reef, which was thought to be near lifeless already. With that, it appears to be draining life and sending it to a main island through a large connection of roots. This island has a powerful, pitch black flower on it, covered in thorns. The flower will fully bloom in one month and a few days of this page's creation (Ends 9/31/16), causing it's seeds to spread among the land and making it near impossible to rescue the island anymore. It'll be hard, but all we have to do is destroy all the smaller blooms, go to the middle, and destroy the central flower. (for more in-depth information, click here.) Status of Flowers Main Flower (The Love Fire destroyed it.) The Ranch (Dug out with stick) Dry Reef (Dug up and hidden) Moss Blanket (Dug out with journal) Ortaio Ranch (Thrown out the window) Indigo Quarry (Uncertain, but most likely dug up by Dancey) Roleplay ----Sheep Slime---- Sheep Slime woke up to a small budge. It wasn't much, so they went back to sleep. Then another? Suddenly, vines surrounded them. They moved to the side, revealing a sprouting, purple flower, and upon so, a vine curled around the Sheep Slime and threw them to the side. They let out a soft "baa" in fear. ----MixieRoast---- Aric yawns, stroking the head of the twin-tailed dragon slime that perched on his shoulder. It was early in the morning, and the two had been out all night, only now returning to their home, the Oratio Ranch, a hidden large valley in the Moss Blanket, coated in corrals and farms, each containing only one slime. The rancher shoved the large bolder that hid the entrance out the way, slipping inside. -----Sheep Slime----- Hearing the rumble of a boulder startled the sheep a bit, but they looked up at the rock that had just moved. Odd. While looking up there, they had subconsciously started munching on the flower. With disgust they spit it out, leaving the flower with six and a half petals remaining from the original seven. ------MixieRoast----- "Urgh.... Blayze, you ok bud?" The rancher shook his friend awake, and the drake opened his eyes, yawning. "Yeah, still kicking.... have you figure out what's up with the others yet?" "No, I looked around a little, all I could find were wild ferals, and some weird flowers...." He clambered up the large tree to his house, branches rustling as he does so, grunting in effort, his jetpack out of juice. ----Sheep Slime---- Sheep Slime recorded this odd event in their journal, along with a few notes on how the petal tasted like garbage. As they wrote so, the ground appeared a little drier. Odd. The sheep glanced to the flower, and wrote down a silent note to watch the progress of the plant. ----MixieRoast---- Within the room where the rancher often slept, a vine had pierced through the hard steel casing of the compact house, a large flower growing from it. Blayze sniffed at the plant, edging forwards, only to be snatched up by his rancher friend. "Don't. These have only appeared since the problem started. If you end up feral, I'm throwing myself out this window." He grabs the flower, leaping away from the vine encase it moves, before picking a few petals from the flower, throwing the rest out the window. He puts them in a safebox, to research later. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep heard a crash of glass, which happened to also startle the plant. The sheep quickly attempted to bite one of the vines, which happened to not work due to the sheep being... a sheep. To their convenience though, they accidentally stepped on the flower while doing so. With their journal they dug up the flower before it could recover. The journal was in a worser shape than before but it was already messy to begin with from the crash. ---MixieRoast---- He leans out the window slightly, watching the struggle of the slime bellow, the sound of the scuffle alerting the ranchers keen sense of hearing. "Oops.... Sorry down there! Don't suddenly try and murder me please!" With that, he ducks back into his hour, sitting on the bed, rubbing his temple. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime looked up at the rancher again, in a state of confusion. Hmm. The Sheep resorted to more sheep noises to deal with the situation. "Baaa baa baaaaah." ----MixieRoast----- "Blayze, be a dear and go deal with that." The rancher shoved his friend out the window, and, with irritation on his face, the dragon floated down to the sheep, landing on top of him and knocking him over, before jumping aside. "Oi, you." He was talking in slimeish. "What you bleeting about? ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime picked up the dug-up flower and showed it to Sassy McDragon. The flower still glistened with a hint of life, before that soon faded away. -----MixieRoast----- "Huh... the same thing that was in the house.... Ok come here..." *He grabs the sheep's wool in his mouth, flapping back up to his treetop home, dropping him in front of the worn out human. "Mmmm.....? Oh... they have a flower... cool...." The rancher gestured to the box were he dumped the petals area, seeming lost in his thoughts. The dragon slime, however, simply winked at the slime, licking his lips, before perching on a shelf. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime dropped the flower onto Aric's bed, then jumped up and looked out the window to see the fellow slimes. They flopped back, spooped, seeing Tess the Tarr, and retreated to the local corner. -----MixieRoast----- "Urgh.... Right!" Aric suddenly jumped up, clicking om his jetpack for a second to reach extra height. "Has anyone got ANY idea on what to do? Destroying the flowers seems to get rid of them, could that mean something? Who knows. I don't know! I'm talking to a couple of gelatinous blobs!" He punched the wall with his robot fist, leaving a large dent, snarling as he does so. Blayze seemed to cower slightly behind a shelf, wings drooping. ----Sheep Slime---- It seemed like everything was fine for a second, then it wasn't. A few moments of silence passed, then Sheep Slime tried to lighten the mood with a bittersweet smile. They weren't sure if it even helped, but they tried. From there, in just a few seconds, it faded back to the odd silence. ---Danceykitty--- "Hey!" Dancey was running towards the ranch to meet Aric, and hoping he would notice. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep looked out of the window to see Dancey approaching the ranch. Having no arms to wave, they let out a "baa" as a hello. ----MixieRoast---- He walks over to the window, still frowning slightly, before hopping out and jetting down the greet the approaching feline, putting on a smile. "Hey! Er, you doing ok out there? Things have been a little rough..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally meets with Aric, out of breath."Things aren't really doing alright there, it's that everything, for some reason, is so...lifeless. And there are these strange purple flowers growing everywhere," Dancey looks up at the ranch,"It seems like they got to your ranch, too." Dancey looks back at Aric, "Say, do you have any idea what's going on here?" ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime opened up the journal. Flipping to the last page, there was an emergency map covered in dust and four crayons; yellow, red, and purple, as the green one was broken. They picked up the red crayon and drew a large island, with a purple flower in the middle, though poorly. They then started dotting the places where the smaller flowers were growing with the yellow crayon. (The Ortaio Ranch isn't marked because I'm not sure where it is on the map). When they were done, they handed the map to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took the book handed to her and observed the map, noticing the poorly drawn island with the purple flower, "So, you're telling me that all the flowers came from that island? That explains everything. I still don't know why some places are lifeless." ---MixieRoast---- "Mmmm..... I guess we should go investigate the island. Wonder is there are any Hippocampus Slimes round.... a tentcal ate my raft a couple of days ago, so.." He sighed, rubbing his temple, looking out over his ranch. Every slime there had go feral, bashing themselves against their corrals in an attempt to escape. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, maybe this would do the trick" Dancey hands the journal back to The Sheep Slime, takes out her ocarina, and plays a calming song. After she finished, she asked,"Did it work?" Tired of standing, Dancey summoned a floating crystal, and sat on it."And by that, I meant 'have the slimes calmed down?'" ---Sheep Slime--- It appears that it kinda worked, as Sheep Slime was now napping on the floor. With the sound of the crystal being summoned, they suddenly awakened. With a small sigh, they looked out the window to check on the slimes said to be feral. (Mixie can decide if the slimes are still feral.) ---MixieRoast--- The majority of the slimes are still slamming themselves against their corral walls, of throwing around in their watery homes. The rancher picks up Blayze, cradling him protectively. ---Danceykitty--- "Huh, strange, that used to always work until now." With a small sigh, Dancey asks Aric something, "Say, do you think this has something to do with, you know, the flowers?" ---MixieRoast--- "Urgh... it's probally does.... but there's no time for dawdling now! There were more flowers around, I saw them when I went out. If they're the cause of the problem, then shouldn't we try stopping them? I'm sick of doing nothing!" He grabs the sheep slime, holding it under his arm. "You take Blayze, now let's go loooook!" He leaps out the window anime protagonist style, doing a role as he hit the ground, the planets lowish gravity saving him, before running off in the direction of the Moss Blanket, leaving behind the startled dragon slime and strange feline. ---Danceykitty--- "Well I guess we should come along with them," Dancey stood up, undid the crystal magic, grabs the dragon slime, then takes a running start, showing her angel like wings that always seemed invisible, and flies out the window, catching up with Aric,"I know what you're probably going to say, 'How do I have all these abilities and magic,' however, we'll have to talk about that later. For now, we've got no time to waste!" Holding Blayze tightly, Dancey flies probably a bit more than a forth of the speed of sound until she reaches Aric, then slows down to Aric's speed, "So, where to go first?" ---MixieRoast--- "You go to the quarry, I'll go to the reef. Look for a flower there, and destroy it. And stop any slimes who've eaten it... they go... weird. And I have no issue with your powers, or even how you knew my name for that matter. I've seen weirder." With that he dashed off ahead to scout out the dryer out area, scowling in concentration. ---Danceykitty--- "On it." Dancey zoomed towards the direction to the quarry and searched for the flower, "Hmm, it's gotta be somewhere." Dancey kept looking everywhere, but couldn't find it. Dancey then remembered the journal page the sheep slime showed her," There was a yellow mark somewhere near the slime gate, that must be where the flower thing is!" She flew there to destroy that flower, and looked around for slimes that have eaten it, there were about four or five, "Well, this doesn't seem good what-so-ever." Dancey held them with telekinesis, in case if they try to attack," Alright, err, what's your name again? Err, anyways! You're pretty much the only one who's helpful here, what would be the best to do!" Dancey also said under her breath, "And thank goodness I still have you here," still holding the slimes, she was awaiting an answer from the dragon slime. ---MixieRoast--- Blayze looked horrified. His tails were curled around him, and his eyes were wide in fear, wings tucked to his side. "All... all they're doing is screaming..." Meanwhile, in a fast and determined pace, Ari sped through the barren landscape, holding the smol sheep slime over his head as he leaped over ferals, heading towards Beatrix's currently abandoned ranch, the other rancher having fled to a safer island until this all blew over, choosing to search for the flower there. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey holds the dragon slime protectively,"L-listen, if they're here to attack, they're not taking either of us, we're both going to get out of here alive! I also don't like this screaming, but, I have no idea how to stop that without having to-" Dancey paused for a moment, hesitating to say the word she was about to say, "N-nevermind about that, I seriously don't want to say the next word." ---Sheep Slime---- (Wow I was away for a while.) The Sheep Slime sat atop Ari's head gazing closely at the ranch. Upon spotting it, they gazed at the gray, drying ground until they saw the /root/ of the problem. With an alerted "baa" they faced towards the flower up ahead, and for a second, wondered if any slimes were living there. Y'know, the farms and the henhen coops can supply a slime, atleast for a while. Shaking the thought from their head, they looked dead at the flower, locked onto it. ---MixieRoast--- "All.... all my friends are like this to... I'm. .. I'm the only one left... Just.... get rid of that sound... not like Aric doesn't do the same..." The Dragon shuddered, staring at a wall. "Huh, guess this is it...." The rancher warily wandered over to the plant, keeping his distance for the time being as he looked around the area. "You know... last I heard, she was keeping a bunch of Hunter - Rock largos around...." ---Danceykitty--- With a small sigh, Dancey looked at the screaming slimes,"I don't want to do this, but if it's the only choice, then..." Dancey hesitated to used a bunch of crystals to destroy the slimes and end the screaming, but she did it, "Well, I guess that's over," With a small sigh, Dancey looks at the twin-tailed dragon slime with a slightly sad look,"So, should- should we go check on the rancher?" She walked to the exit of the quarry. ---Sheep Slime--- The sheep shuddered. Hunter-Rock largos. And Hunters were scary enough... I mean, those eyes! They made a cautious stare around the ranch, looking out for any invisible rock cats. Not seeing a sight of a single one, they simply looked back to the flower, vigilantly. ---MixieRoast--- The dragon sighed in relief, fluttering back slightly from the feline. "Thank you... He should be at the other ranch, though I assume he skipped the reef. I caught him flirting with Beatrix the other day, so he probally went off to check on her stuff." "Mk... pull it up then." The rancher stood back defensively, pushing the tiny slime closer to the flower with his foot. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, just wanna make sure everyone's alright. Anyways, what was your name again? I forgot what you were called. I'll introduce myself when the whole group gets together." --MixieRoast--- "Blayze, yah know, down to the whole fire thing..." He chuckled, hopping onto the cats head, apparently not bothered by her actions. ---Danceykitty--- "Cool name. You know, maybe on second thought, I'll introduce myself to you now. The name's Dancey, nice to meet you," Dancey walked out the gate, into the tunnel, but before she enters the cave area to the other tunnel, she stays aware for feral slimes, "The path might not be safe, I may or may not either wait or run through." ---Sheep Slime--- The sheep slime bounced away to get a stick. With that, they dug up the flower, purely with tough work and effort. If they had tried to bite on it and pull, they'd most likely absorb it into their slimy body. Cause, y'know... they're a slime. Once done, they hopped back to Aric, swiftly returning and settling into place. ---MixieRoast--- "That's up to you..." The drake huddled on the felines shoulder. The rancher, however, seemed stuck in place, staring at something on top of the house.... a set of glowing yellow eyes. ---Danceykitty--- After Dancey thought of it, she realized something and facepalmed,"I can't believe I forgot I could fly..." Dancey decided to run through anyway, but not before investigating the path, but the vines seem to cover where the feral slimes would pop out, which she noticed when she peaked at the path. However, that doesn't mean there won't be any ferals, right? She decided to just run through to the other tunnel. She then continued to the dry reef, and no rancher in sight,"Huh, looks like she did skip this area," She looked at the dragon slime,"Should we go look for them?" ---MixieRoast--- "Yeah maybe.... but, isn't there a flower somewhere here to?" He looked around, his wings shaking slightly. ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, pretty sure, but I know nothing about this flower situation here, so I'm not the best person to ask about this, would probably be a good idea to check though." Dancey was sculpting a crystal tabby slime with her magic. (don't judge she was bored) ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime turned to Aric, and to the top of the house. Paralyzed in fear, they also happened to be stuck. Locked on, they couldn't exactly look around either. Their thoughts raced on what might just happen, then soon unfroze then charged towards a group of pink slimes nearby and quickly decided to use one as a meat shield. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey ran to the spot where the yellow dot was at on the map the sheep slime's journal, searching for the flower there, making sure the dragon doesn't fall off, and still holding the crystal tabby sculpture, also not noticing the flower. ----MixieRoast---- The dragon slime pointed at the flower, which was upon a large rocky outcropping. There are a few feral looking tabby/rock largos sitting around the base of the spire. "Ah, fu-" The rancher received a face-full of angry slime, the gelatinous blob attempting to absorb him as he frantically kicked it away, yelling surprisingly loudly, as the large rocks on the largo jabbed and cut into him.Two more of these fearsome hunters, the one from atop the house and another that seemed to have appeared from the grotto revealed themselves, stalking forwards as the rancher cried out somewhat helplessly, having been taken in surprise. One of them started sniffing at a pink plort on the floor near the group the sheep was hiding with... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the direction the dragon was pointing,"Oh...Well this is never a good sign, better take it from afar then," Dancey took the flower from a higher ground and taking it away to a place where she knows no one will find it, "We should check on the rancher, probably at the ranch." Dancey ran to the ranch, hoping everyone's okay, but it's not, she could easily tell by the feral hunter largos,"Holy mother of fluffy kittens- What is going on?!" She may have spoken too fast for anyone to understand. ---MixieRoast--- Blayze flapped into the air, alarm in his eyes. ---Danceykitty--- "Blayze, what should we do? I would use my ocarina, but last time, that didn't work..." ---MixieRoast--- With out saying anything to her, he swoops down, blasting a huge jet of hot flame at the hunter on top of Aric, melting it into a sludge, and his rancher friend struggled out from under it, shaking himself off. They turn just in time to see the largo sniffing at the pink plort gulp it down, it's body starting to contort and cloud over... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey flies down to Aric, still slightly panicing,"H-hey, are you alright?" ---Sheep Slime--- The sheep slime fled away, quickly jumping up onto a rock, then to the air, and poofing to float. They looked away in fear and horror until they heard the loud sounds of a newborn Tarr. With mighty speed, they unpoofed and started hopping away- quickly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey starts smashing the tarr with a crystal repetitively saying "no" with every smash. Then stops, then smashes the tarr and saying "no" one more time (for comedic purposes because why not.....and because she's savage (sorta)). Then undid the crystal magic,"Okay, you can come out now." ---MixieRoast---- The rancher is curled up in a ball, shaking, seemingly due to the hunter, but, his real fear lay in the tarr, which he had glimpsed during his fight. The last hunter had run upon seeing the tarr's formation, and was no where to be seen... but, who knows, it's a hunter after all, could be anywhere. ---Danceykitty--- "Let's get out of here, another attack might happen anytime soon. By the way, I dug out the flower in the reef, so don't worry about that." Dancey was about to leave, but she stayed to watch for the hunter until everyone decides to leave. ---MixieRoast--- The rancher sat up, clutching his head, glancing around. "Urgh.... wait..... isn't that all the flowers now?" He clung protectively to Blayze, looking quite childlike, not getting up. ---Danceykitty--- "I guess, besides that giant flower, I guess that's all of them." Dancey realize she forgot something,"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name's Dancey, it's nice meeting you, now we may want to leave about now, you would know why." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak flew over the ranch. It seemed that Beatrix hadn't cleaned up the ranch fully. Katak saw some people and slimes coming and battling some Feral Hunter largos. One of the Hunters had ate a plort and become a Tarr, and the last Largo had disappeared. Katak lowered his goggles and set them to "Thermal Vision." He saw a large reading about to chomp on the Rancher with the slime in his arms. Katak quickly flew over and landed on the feral quietly. A silent scuffle broke out with Katak eventually throwing the Largo into the Slime Sea. A loud splash occurred and echoed throughout the Range. Katak walked forward, pushed his goggles up, and said, "Hi. My name's Katak, and I just saved your lives." ---Danceykitty--- "Hello, nice to meet you, the name's Dancey." Dancey was still holding on to the tabby crystal sculpture, however, it didn't really look complete, so she continued sculpting it with her magic. ---XxKatakxX--- "You don't find it odd that a tabby slime made out of fog can talk and has an implemented vacpac with a mechanical hand in it?" Katak was very, very, very puzzled about why they weren't very, very, very confused. --disOneEditor-- Kek jumped out of that weird dimension. What the heck was wrong with those slimes faces? (the temmie faces attack again) It spins around, disorientated, before realizing it landed right on top of Katak. ---Danceykitty--- "Oh hello! You look....Oddly similar to another hunter slime I know...Strange." --disOneEditor-- Kek keeps spinning for no reason. "Kek." It points to itself with its tail. It suddenly stops and looks up, utterly confused. ---MixieRoast--- The rancher doesn't seem at all bothered by what just happened, and he whispers something into his companion's ears, before the dragon slime flutters away. He sits there in silence, brushing the slime off him. ---Danceykitty--- "Ok," the orange feline twitched her ears,"This went from 0 to 100 very quickly." ---XxKatakxX--- "Exactly. I know about the flowers and the little fortress of theirs. We need to destroy the main flower quickly, or there won't be anything left to save. We need to hurry. The Indigo Quarry is the closest land to it. Let's go." The little tabby starts rolling over to the Indigo Quarry. ---MixieRoast--- "I need to wait for.... someone.... first. You lot go ahead, take the sheep." ---Danceykitty--- "I was about to take the tabby along, but they left before I could say something, alrighty then, I'll just fly there, taking the shortcut, of course." Dancey took the sheep, but before she takes off, she looks back at the hunter slime, "Hey, it's probably a long way there, I could fly you there, if you don't want to take the long way." --disOneEditor-- It just so happens Kek is still on Katak... Katak appears to be merging with Kek, but it appears to be a safe way to travel. ---Danceykitty--- "Huh. Well, I guess I'll fly there with just the sheep slime." Dancey takes off to fly to the island, noticing a giant purple flower, "I guess this is it," Dancey flies to the flower, but still pretty far, to stay safe. --disOneEditor-- Kek is STILL spinning on Katak. It's defying the laws of gravity.... For some reason, Kek falls asleep on Katak. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime apparently was being carried by Dancey to the giant flower thing. The smol wooly creature looked back onto the map they had, then to the swirling blue sea below. What a beautiful sight. Ahead was the island with the large purple flower as well. Also beautiful, but an "I'm gonna kill you" kind of beautiful. It seems the flower detected Dancey coming forward but not close enough for the flower to attack. Huge meter-wide vines still sprouted in defense. Plants are strange. ---MixieRoast--- Meanwhile, Ari had met up with his 'friend', who he deemed could be quite useful considering the matter at hand. The pair had quickly tracked down a friendly hippocampus slime and fed it to get on it's good side. Blayze had already started his flight over to the island, and the two others were just behind him on sea. ---Squidy--- Inside said sea, Squidy was eating a cookie bored. He decided to float up, right into the path of the boat or whatever Ari and the friend were in. ---Sheep Slime--- (Extending time cuz honestly you need some really good fertilizer to get that monstrosity in even a month. I mean, it made a whole new island! And because I don't want the roleplay to end quite yet.) Sheep Slime looked to Dancey, wondering how they weren't so scared of falling. It was so high up, and the churning sea below proved to look quite dangerous. What if the magic supply suddenly had a hiccup and they fell? What if Sheep accidentally fell off? Sheep relaxed for a second, and decided to draw the mighty ocean to keep their mind off it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, aware of the dangers among this plant...thing, placed the sheep on her back, securing the slime with her tail, and summoned in her sword, dodging and slicing each vine, trying to keep the sheep from getting hit and knocked off. All of this, of course, with a serious face, some might say it's a bit frightening. ---Sheep Slime--- (Sudden realization that Sheep Slime probably wouldn't be afraid of heights. Oh well. Whoops. I guess I'll make Sheep afriad of the ocean.) Sheep Slime doodles the murky blue waves as they thrashed along. It'd be scary to get stuck in the deep, dark depths of it. ---Danceykitty--- "This isn't doing anything, is it?" Dancey quickly flew to a safe distance from the plant, "Guess we'll have to think of another plan." ---XxKatakxX--- Meanwhile, Katak transformed into a tiny little toy-sized pirate ship, stacked his vacpac on top of himself, stuck Kek on top, then jumped onto the Slime Sea and sailed over to the Flowering Fortress. Once there, he shoved Kek off and turned back to normal slime form. He re-attached his vacpac and threw a incinerator slime on the ground, then threw a Lava Slime at it to get a Lava Tarr, then threw the Lava Tarr at the main flower. Of course, he missed. But he tried again. He would throw all 48 remaining Lava Slimes into the Incinerator Slime to burn the island down if he had to. --disOneEditor-- Kek is still spinning, amazingly, not knowing that it was. All it knew that the world was turning very, very fast. Who knew that this would be disorientating for the slime that likes to do it 24/7? ---MixieRoast--- The 'friend' threw a fireball at the pokecross the second they popped up, and Ari screamed like a little girl. This friend was Signum, who wore a threatening snarl. ---Squidy822--- Squidy grabs the fireball and holds it for a second and turns around. He see's the two and looks at them angerily. He throws the fireball, not aiming for either of them, but rather their boat. Assuming the boat is flammable. If not then he'll call a bunch of remoraids to start biting at the ship. ---MixieRoast--- The hippocampus slime let out a half whale, half horse sounding scream, dodging out the way, fleeing the little biters. Signum took on a defensive position, her back arched in aggression, lashing out at them when they got close with sharp claws. Aric was clinging to the slime's neck. "What is that, a tentcal?" ---Squidy822--- The thing speaks. "You Fools." and then opens a portal in the hippocampus slimes path, bringing them into a place with blacker waters and greenish skys: Squidy's Pocket Dimension. He speaks again, "Heard of a boss battle? Here's one, m8." and summons a Tarrlossus. However, the battle has a bit of tweaking to better suit the fact they are swimming. ---MixieRoast--- "OK WHAT EVE-" Aric held tight to the slime, who was skillfully dodging back and forth in majestic terror. Signum, however, rolled her eyes, before snapping her jaws, some weird variant of clicking her fingers, and the waters cleared, the beast vanishing. She spoke out, knowing the squid could hear her, a frightening level of power echoing through her voice. "Watch it kid. You play around with dimensions to much and the higher ups will get testy with us." ---Squidy822--- "Heh...the funny thing about that..." The squid begins, "...your already making them testy. I'm one of the higher ups, you fool. Now just...just...why did you even throw the flippin fireball anyway? ---MixieRoast--- "Force of habit. Say, if you're really one of the higher ups, what's your TQHAU9H reference number? As a LPAT I'm in legal rights to ask." She smirked, baring sharp teeth. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey with a small sigh, turned back,"I don't think we can do this alone, we'll have to go back," Dancey quickly flew back to where the rancher was, only to see some sort if squid creature causing destruction. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime peered down to see the giant hole in the universe the squid-thing made. The sheep shuddered in fear. ---XxKatakxX--- -accidentally shoots 10 cookies into the pocket dimension over Squidy's head- ---Squidy822--- "!!!" Squidy quickly opens a portal that the cookies fall into, and they fall out of another portal into Squidys tentacle inside a jar. Squidy looks insanely happy. "Also, you made all that stuff up, you weird animal thing. All we have is insane powers, and do you really thing I lack those?!" ---MixieRoast--- She continued to smirk, swishing her tail back and forth."You clearly lack the ability to calculate the power of a foe, so meh." The waters calmed, and a rift opened, allowing the startled slime to power its way back into familiar waters, carrying it's two passengers with it. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak keeps missing the main flower, but the Lava Tarrs were rampaging the island, burning down the very ground. The main flower seemed to wilt a little bit, then stood straight up. Vines shot out of the ground, grabbed the Lava Tarrs, and launched them at Katak, who rolled right over into Kek. ---Squidy822--- The Squid would join them, flying at the side of the Hippocampus slime. "What are you guys even doing, anyway?" The Squid asks. "My name is Squidy, by the way." ---XxKatakxX--- -continues throwing Lava Tarrs, and hits one of the sacs, and then the other sac retreats- ---MixieRoast--- Aric was the one to speak, coughing to get his attention. "There's some big flower thing making everything go weird..." He pointed at the island. "We're gonna stop it..." ---Squidy822--- "I can almost garontee a fraction of that is me." he said, "I'll help though. You'll see." ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I'm just glad everyone's okay, I guess...? Anyways, we've got to go now," Dancey quickly flew to the same place as last time, a safe distance from the plant, just a bit closer, but still safe. She also still had the sheep on her back. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked at the island, wishing they could help somehow. The sheep sighed, as they suddenly blurted out "Perhaps boom plorts could explode pieces of the flower at a time to help weaken it, maybe?", as they glanced at Dancey. After that quick burst of dialogue, they looked confused like something strange just happened. They looked around suspiciously. Since it appears nothing really bad happened, they went back to relaxing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, knowing both human and slime language, knew what the sheep slime said,"Now that I think about it, that might be a good idea, but I'm not flying back again. I did that, like, three times, I think?" ---Sheep Slime--- The Sheep Slime thought about what they just said for a second as it was actual English. They tried doing that again, only letting out a "baa". They shrugged, then uttered another "baa" as an okay. From then on they looked at Dancey's perky orange cat ears. They weren't pawsitive those were normal for a hooman, but then again, Dancey is special. ---Danceykitty--- "Hey, if I just randomly fell all of a sudden, then landed face first in the ground next to the flower, wouldn't that just be a horrible face-plant?" Dancey softly and proudly chuckles at her pun. ---Squidy822--- Some rustling is heard in the bushes. Lemmy pops out and, seeing Dancey, beams. "Hello, Dancey! Can I join you on whawhat your doing? Please? I'll even tell you a joke!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, noticing the yellow sheep, was confused, speaking fast,"Wait, why are you here? How are you here? How in the world did you know my name? Whats going on!?" Dancey realized that was a bit... rude. Dancey cleared her throut, and started speaking at a normal speed,"Sorry, that was rude of me. Err, I'm gonna ask those questions again. How and why are you here, and how did you know my name?" ---Squidy822--- "I thought I told my friend to tell you about me... " and then he notices Sheep Slime. "Wasn't it YOU I asked?" ---Danceykitty--- "Well, considering we just met today, and sheep slime was with the rancher the whole time, and right now with me, I don't think this is the sheep slime you asked." ---Squidy822--- "Oops, I think the on me." Says Clarence while going out of the bushes. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks back whispers to the sheep,"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" ---Squidy822--- "Well, I've heard of ya dancey," says Lemmy, "And its true! Your as pretty as my sources told! In fact, maybe even...prettier." A slight shock hops across his wool as Pete face...uhh...talons? ---Danceykitty--- A thought rang in Dancey's head,"I'm I going to see this guy in every universe I am? Wait, did I just break the 4th wall? Ah sheep I probably did. Oh well." ''Darky then comes by, flying towards Dancey, "Hey Dancey, How are you doing?" Darky put on a creepy expression,"'''DID ANYONE HURT YOU?" Dancey looks back to see Darky,"Oh, hi Darky! Don't worry, no one hurt me." Darky was relieved she didn't have to kill anyone, and put back her normal expression, hoping she didn't scare anyone"Good, because I'm not killing someone again for hurting you....as of now. So, what's goin' on?" Dancey expected a question like that, "Oh, well, there's kinda a flower infestation thing going on because of this island over there," Dancey points at the giant purple flower," We're trying to destroy that flower over there, since we already disposed of the smaller ones. After we destroy this flower, then I'm sure everything will go back to normal...hopefully." Darky understood,"Alright. I'll go ahead and help out, this plant thing looks pretty dangerous, though, but I don't care, really." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy starts to yammer on a bunch. "Giant Flower?! Ooh! I could help! I wonder if it will explode into a bunch of small flowers! Then I could collect a bundle for you, Dancey! Blah blah blablahblah..." And while he jammers on, Clarence is looking around and Pete looks like he has the urge to stuff a plant into Lemmy's mouth. ---Danceykitty--- "Well this got weird all of a sudden. Plus, people would usually keep that sort of stuff as a secret, people normally don't want others to find out they like someone." Darky whispered to Dancey, Dancey just twitched her ears and whispered,"Yeah, this did kinda get weird. We should probably go now." Darky agreed and the both of them went to try to destroy the flower with their powers, while also avoiding hitting anyone else, Dancey was slicing the vines to protect Darky, and Darky tried to cut off the sacs and the weird things on the side of the stem, noticing it was connected to the core of the plant. She just kept stabbing plant's parts while being defended by Dancey. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy also pops a couple of sacs until he gets distracted by flowers he starts to pick for Dancey. Many are her eye color, conveniently. ---Danceykitty--- Darky was starting to get distracted and annoyed by the yellow electric sheep, as Dancey kept guarding her. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked at the whole situation, being rather confused. They didn't know who the other Sheep Slime was, but their yellow wool was quite odd for a Sheep Slime, and though slightly curious, dismissed it. From then on it mostly looked like if they were living in a real life romance novel between Lemmy and Dancey, and Sheep Slime was one of the slimes in the background. You don't need the background characters, but they're still there. Anyhow, they tried the best they could to help, still avoiding the poison that dribbled out of the flower while Lemmy picked flowers in the background. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly Lemmy yips out in pain, of the poison having hit his foot. He lelt high nnough in SHOCK that he managed to hide in a tree. Lemmy thinks, -Oh god, that was embarrassing. It also probably lowered Dancey's opinion of me...meep!- ---Danceykitty--- Darky was still annoyed, but still kept stabbing the flower, Dancey started to get annoyed, too. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy thinks, -I know! I'll do something brave!- and thrn...he laps ooutofhe tree, rolls in the air a few seconds to build up electricity, and then tackles the plant. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Darky got out of the way of the sheep (and the shock), and Darky shouted something along the words,"OH WAT THA ABSALOTE FLAFF?" ---MixieRoast--- The hippocampus finally made it's way over to the island, dropping off its passengers and fleeing. Aric, tracking down Blayze, joined the fight against the plant, using fire to their advantage. Sig, however, seemed more enticed by the yellow sleep slime. It's scent and appearance reminded her greatly of an old treat she used to favour that she shared with a fellow firey tailed friend... ---Squidy822--- Squidy was with Aric and the others, and so he knew what to do. He picked Lemmy up while he was rolling into the flower tackling it, held him up into the air, and formed a special Z-move titled as "Electro-Nuke." He takes Lemmy very high into the air, and sends it crashing down to earth like a meteor, hitting the flower like an electric nuke, ultimately destroying it. ---MixieRoast---- Signum had other ideas than for the fun to be over so quickly. The Z-Move was interrupted by something resembling a super-charged flamethrower, knocking the sheep off into the water, before she dashes after him, nose to the ground as she tracks him to the waters edge. ---Danceykitty--- Darky and Dancey randomly flies into the sea, why not. Dancey, however, put the sheep slime on her back on the island. ---Squidy822--- Pete looks at Lemmy, states he'll CPR, looks at Dancey for a second, and then shoves her face into his. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey shouted something along the lines of,"WHUTTURFLERFF?!", when the pokecross thing did that. ---Squidy822--- Lemmys eyes popped opem, and then he lept into the air in happiness, forming an electric heart around himself and smashing into the flower, destroying the plant. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey had a slightly shocked, annoyed face, and faced the pokemon thing,"What in the world was that?!" Darky was in the background holding a knife. ---Squidy822--- It is noticed that there is no Clarence head--and then a grinning Squidy forms from the transformed form. He then see's Darky's knife and stares. His pupil's then disappear until a blue one appears in one. And then a black gaster blaster fires at Darky. ---Danceykitty--- Darky just teleports away to a place VERY far away. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak ran out of lava tarrs, then threw the incinerator slime at the plant. He missed. However, eventually the island would be destroyed due to the lava tarrs, and the lava tarrs would go in the flower and destroy it. However, he had to survive for that to happen "When I am done, I am SO getting aiming lessons." Temm appears, and starts throwing fire at the flower to help. ---Squidy822--- "Welp, the plant is dead," says Squidy, "What we gonna do now?" ---XxKatakxX--- (the flower isn't dead yet. YET) Katak eventually eats a lava tarr and bursts into flames, then jumps at the flower, attempting to kill it. Temm flew above the plant to get a better perspective, and then threw MOAR fireballs. ---Squidy822--- (The flower was killed by love. Look at the last few posts by me and Dancey.) Squidy: STOP HITTING THE BLANK SPACE WHERE THE FLOWER WAS YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE YOU BLIND OR DEAF--?! ---Danceykitty--- "Err, you know what, I'll just go before any chaos happens that would probably involve me." Dancey dove into the sea to swim away, also using her wings and tail for faster and easier swimming. ---XxKatakxX--- "Umm, actually, me and Temm were battling with our eyes closed? Umm? Sorry? Anyways... party? Or something? Or..... YouknowwhatmeandTemmwillgetthefoodbye" Katak and Temm disappear in a puff of blue and yellow smoke." (srrycanwetakeoutSquidyandminelastspostsandthisone?) (I'mgoingtodieifwedon't) ---Sheep Slime--- It appeared that Lemmy thought the flower disappeared. Was it the toxins getting to him? All he really did was jump onto the flower. Anyhow, Blayze's fire definitely helped, with the flower slowly crumbling into ashes. The Sheep sighed and watched, really wishing they also had some kinda power that could help destroy the flower. Oh well; they just... sat and watched. ---Squidy822--- (Uhh, Sheep Slime, Lemmy was in the form of a giant electrical heart. Basicly, the flower got zapped with a power force of 359i69043869043678349063490457654906750945045.2 which lightning causes fire so it blew up.) ---Danceykitty--- Darky pops out of the sea, saw Squidy, then slowly sinks back into the water, then swims away VERY fast. --disOneEditor-- Everyone, run. Kek's still spinning. (You spin me 'round and 'round and OH GAWD GET ME OFF THE ROOM) ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime rushed outta there with everyone else cuz apparently something was happening that Sheep Slime didn't understand. Luckily, the flower was burning away in ashes and flames. (Should we end the roleplay soon?) ---Squidy822--- Lemmy slowly regained consciousness. End-Game music was playing, and he was looking at Blaster. Blaster held him up to show the flower he zapped to smitherines. ---MixieRoast--- Signum decided to insure everything was finished off. She trotted over the 'corpse' of the plant, 'salting' the ground with flames, deciding to use her imunity to toxins to her advantage as she cleanses the area with her tongue. She then tipped her head to the others, insuring everyone got off the island before it rotted and withered away. How she did this wasn't very clear, it was quite a foggy experience as everyone was relocated to the dry reef. "Everyone good?" Her mood seemed to have changed, a more serious tone to her voice, as if she were completing a task given to her. --Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime sighed. It appeared to finally be over. (End of roleplay! Thanks to everyone for participating!) Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Either Style